The carrying of garment hangers can be a particularly cumbersome task especially if the hangers are laden with heavy coats or other clothes. Compounding the difficulty is if several hangers need to be transported. These problems are encountered often by individuals who need to travel with a number of hanging garments or who carry clothes to and from dry cleaners or laundromats.
A number of devices for organizing and carrying clothes hangers have been reported in the prior art. All employ some sort method for comfortably carrying several clothes hangers:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,948 describes a C-shaped clothes hanger carrier that can be carried by hand. The carrier is constructed in two pieces. The operation of the carrier involves the tilting of the carrier to allow the tips of the clothes hangers to be inserted into the carrier. The main drawbacks with this device are the need to tilt the device in order to insert the clothes hangers which can be cumbersome, particularly if the hangers are laden with heavy clothes, and the two-piece construction complicates manufacturing and assembly of such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,802 describes a clothes hanger carrier which has a finite number of holes to accommodate individual clothes hanger hooks. The main drawbacks of this device are the need to tilt the device in order to insert the clothes hangers, which can be cumbersome, and the multi-piece construction would make manufacturing complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,156 describes a wire loop having a hand grip for carrying clothes hangers. The main drawbacks are the circular holder will allow the clothes hangers to bunch up and potentially wrinkle whatever clothes are on them, and the multi-piece construction complicates its manufacture. In addition, the use of a traditional handle precludes the device from being hanged from a standard clothes hanger rod.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a garment hanger carrier for organizing and carrying one or a plurality of garment hangers.
It is another object of this invention is to provide a one-piece garment hanger carrier made from inexpensive, light-weight material.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a garment hanger carrier in which a single or plurality of garment hangers can be inserted and easily carried.
Further and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the preferred embodiments thereof illustrated herein.